Typically transition metals and transition metal compounds are difficult to etch since most common etchants produce non-volatile byproducts which remain on the etched surface. Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved method of plasma etching transition metal compounds while simultaneously reducing defect levels significantly.